The Raven
by Stardust Terrastar
Summary: Lucy, a member of Raven Tail known for her cruelty in her missions and her disrespect for life, just entered the Grand Magic Games. What would be the reaction of her former team and the first Guild she joined that left her be if they saw her fighting on the enemy's side? What will happen to Lucy now? And why does Mavis seemed to know something? (Revised of The Raven's Reaper).


**I've decided to put this story in Hiatsus, delete all chapters except Chapter 1 and start the story from there. Please support this, though, because this will be the slowest one in terms of update. Also, I changed the Point of View. Also, in this, there was a lot of changes in terms of their pasts. **

**Chapter 1  
The Raven**

* * *

****"Fairy Tail, one of the strongest Guild in Fiore seven years ago. A Guild who is known for its ferocious yet uncontrollable mages who can destroy towns, a Guild who suddenly lost a considerably high amount of members because of a tragic accident, a Guild who suddenly dropped and became low of class seven years ago," I read the story maliciously, my heart feeling excited with the thought of finally taking my revenge. My whole body is elated to finally get my hand upon them and end their miserable lives.

And then I heard the groan of a girl and I looked down at my feet. Oh, I almost forgot that I am inside a dungeon, and I definitely forgot this girl. "Do you know these people?"

She shook her head frantically, her bloody and scarred face is very afraid. That is right, be afraid, fear makes me happy, be very afraid! I laughed at her silly antics and kicked her effortlessly, sending her crashing down beneath me.

Power, that is what Raven Tail gave me, something that they offered me that Fairy Tail cannot give. And the reason why I chose Raven Tail out of many Guild is that this very Guild also desires for revenge, they desire something that I also lust for. But if things didn't go as planned, there are things, other things, that I can still do.

"But you're almost eighteen, you should know them, these idiotic people I hate are actually very famous when you were eleven," I said softly, as if I was talking to a child. Yes, compared to me, this girl is nothing but trash, nothing but a mere child.

Though she didn't agree with me, she still claims she didn't know them. Well, if she didn't really doesn't matter. Because I'm taking a different thing from her, I need information to finally finish this fucking mission and to join the Games in Daimatou Enbu. "If you're not going to tell me where your other _friends_ are, I _will_ really kill you, I do not have the time for these so if you kindly tell it to me, I'll gladly stop these torturing and send you to prison, and maybe, I'll even heal your wounds."

My offer was tempting. I could see that she's weighing her options. "Girl, I do—" I wasn't able to finish as she quickly told me the location of her group. And suddenly, she exploded and disappeared away from my sight before she even had the chance to react.

I don't need to see traitors. Traitors who would save themselves and kill her allies are nothing. It was better that she die, at least, I lessened the number of traitors and prisoners. And the reality is that, my mission is not to just bring them in prison, it is that I exterminate all the pests.

I teleported and found myself standing outside of a cave and listened sharply, hearing the sad echoes of the mages mourning for the loss of their ally. They are despicable, if they were really sad for the loss of their ally, they should've hunted me down. They should've attacked when they had the chance and not leave her alone.

But now it was too late. I heard an explosion from inside the cave and the yells of alarm but as I said, it was too late for them. They are all going to die. I smirked. My magic is very enjoyable when it comes on killing and destroying my victims; because my magic is a magic that is very formidable and can easily take away lives.

That is the kind of missions Raven Tail takes, missions that those like Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail didn't do, because unlike them, we _can_ take missions which involved killing people, we_ take_ missions that involves taking away lives.

We are not a Guild to mess with. We are not to be trampled with nor taken so lightly.

I am _not_ to be taken so lightly.

_'The mission is a success, Master,' _I told the Master telepathically. Ivan Dreyar, my Master, has a lot of similarities with me than anyone could actually observe.

_'Good, now come over here so that we can start executing our plans,'_ he replied and all I did was agree.

We are both power-hungry, we both desire for vengeance. The only difference we had is that he fights with tactics while I fight with the darkness that loomed in everyone. I play with the minds.

After taking a remnant, a symbol that signifies that I actually completed the mission, I headed back to Fiore, having the feeling of satisfaction as I went there. I laughed maniacally as I continued to run, laughing at the thought of creating a bloodbath inside Daimatou Enbu.

I want to have my revenge. And then, I saw the city and from there, I could take the train to rest. Because I want to keep my magic reserved, I want to be strong before the Games start for the third day, the day I am going to start participating.

_'Master, I'm almost there,'_ I thought and sent it to him telepathically.

_'I can feel your presence from this distance, you are very much excited to join, huh, my Raven?' _he thought back to me, and I could sense the malice in his mind, the desires we share.

_'Of course, I heard the Corona managed to mess up, I'll make sure that _that_ wouldn't happen again,'_ I thought as I neared the city, seeing the four statues from this distance.

_'Soon, you'll be here, soon, we'll be able to take or revenge,'_ he thought and I couldn't help but smile.

Something, something that can cause elation entered my body, my soul. Something most people fear, something the call evil. And that was...

Madness.

* * *

**~ END ~**

**_  
_  
**


End file.
